


Vacation

by teacupofhoney



Series: Carl/Negan Drabbles [17]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupofhoney/pseuds/teacupofhoney
Summary: prompt: cegan + vacation





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: cegan + vacation

“C’mon, I’ll fuckin’ take you somewhere, kid. Anywhere. You’ve always wanted to go to the beach. Let’s just go,” Negan was like a damn puppy, excited to spend time, make up for lost minutes during the year of sneaking around. Since Carl graduated, and it being summer, Negan wasn’t exactly needed at the school, and he could take him anywhere he wanted. Without hateful glances and judgmental, snooty attitudes. Without stress or sneaking, without any taboos. Just the two of them on the beach sipping cold drinks from swearing glasses and getting tan lines where their sunglasses rest.


End file.
